Tanmagna (G1)
If you are looking for the setting of G2's third season of RPs, see Tanmagna (G2). Tanmagna is a small planetoid located in the Tanmainan Universe and capital of the Tanmanian Trade Federation. While in advertisements and propaganda praised as a modern urban paradise, it is a city filled with both busy workers and petty lowlife crooks. It is also one of the youngest Planets, having been only recently discovered in a location previously deemed empty. Location The planet is located in a system consisiting only of itself and the sun it orbits, in a remote corner of the Tanmanian Universe. Being very close to its sun, it possesses a very hot climate. Being very small and close to its sun, a day on Tanmagna is about 15 Aqua Magnan hours long. This has caused many people to sleep only every second night to use their energy more efficiently. Landscape The planet originally was only covered in rocks and desert, and almost uninhabitable, while under the crust a large reservoir of water existed, which could not reach the atmosphere and did not form clouds to cool the surface. After Tanma decided to make it habitable, the subterranian water supply was tapped into and large skyscrapers were built, cooling the planet down. During the day, the city looks like an everyday metropolis with grey and black skyscrapers, while at night, lights illuminate the city lime green. The city being only 2/3 of the surface has turned into a symbol popularized in the Tanmanians' society. Not only does the planet's flag show a planet with one third being smller than the rest of the circle, but it had also made its way into the Trade Federations' emblem. History Discovery The planet was discovered around the time the Tanmanian schism began to form, and Tanma decided on making it not only a new Utopian Supercity planet, but also the capital of his new Federation. His approach to creating a new capital was an attempt to show himself more benevolent to the Bioverse. He decided to hire volunteer workers who could withstand the heat of the planet, such as Su- and Ta-Matoran as well as Toa of Plasma and Fire, and pay them all generously. When calculating how long it would take to construct a massive city on even a planet this tiny, Tanma and his council came to a realization that even that would turn into a decades-long endeavour. Logically, Tanma sent an assassin to dispose of Toa Chenon and claim his Vahi, and used it to speed up construction to only a few years. To further ensure his workers would not be harmed he bestowed certain powers on them that rendered them practically invincible. Sometime during the construction of the city, all workers disappeared. Suspicions at first fell onto Tanma, who quickly was ruled out due to the event making no sense when compared to his intentions, precautions taken and the overall costs. The opening Being 2/3 complete, the planet was opened for the public and tourists were allowed onto the surface. Slowly, people moved into the large high-rises of the city planet, amongst them Joshi, who had won an apartment in the naming competition. To help make the planet populous, some Tanmanian citizens were relocated to Tanmagna as well. At the northernmost area of the planet, a large group of Solekians and Photokians established their own little homes. The Solekians decided to live in early american-style houses that were constructed by workers hired from Boston, a city on Terra Magna, and decided to call this part of town „Solek Springs“. Photokians, on the other hand moved into houses built by people who hailed from the Eastern Bloc, which were tall, fast-to build apartment blocks of Concrete with space for many people in one building. Jokingly at first, it soon became known as „Little Photokia“. In order to not destroy the peaceful image of his new utopia in attempting to get rid of the other religions, Tanma tolerated these minorities and even ordered city workers to replace the lime green streetlights there with white ones for the Solekians, and more orange-tinted ones for the Photokians. Over time, each part of the megacity slowly adapted its own style and culture. Notable Locations Pantheon A tall building, inspired by the Coliseum, is another home to Tanma and his brothers, if need be. It is placed at the crossing of the meridian and the equator of the Planet, functioning as a center marking point. It also contains medical sacilities, research labs, and several exhibitions, as well as military quarters. Brotherhood Square Located at the foot of the Pantheon is the city center, Brotherhood Square. Filled with extravagant restaurants, high-class clubs and expensive hotels, this area is the tourist hub of the city. Attached to the main square are many shopping streets with expensive Boutiques and souvenir shops. In the very center, framed in by roads one can find a small, rectangular park, with small plazas in every corner, one displaying a Statue made of Emeralds and Platinum in the likeness of Tanma, one containing a statue looking like Solek made of Silver and Diamond, another one a Gold and Ruby statue of Photok, and the fourth one a public lavatory. This is what gives „Brotherhood Square“ its name. Ninth Eastern Zone An eastern district of Tanmagna, reachable by normal streets from Solek Springs, but also connecting to Limelight Highway, is the main industrial Area of the Planet, where many goods are produced and processed, most for usage on the planet, others for export. It can easily be reached without need of any Highways from Solek Springs, but is connected to several highways for ease of transport Tanmanian Armament Factory Here, Tanmanian weapons are assembled and new concepts created. Most assembly happens via machines, while the Weapons research is done by highly trained scientists. The final products are supplied to the military of the Tanmainan Trade Federation as well as other factions which intend to buy them Alhough this factory is not the only one of its kind in the multiverse, but one of the most vital ones. Tanmagna Spaceport At the border of the residential areas and the industrial complexes lies the main way of entering and leaving the planet, the great space port. Ships depart and arrive here constantly, carrying passengers and cargo. If not on a mission, the Citrus Tree is stationed there Limelight Highway The Large Highway with tens of lanes wraps once around the planet along the Equator, even though not exactly aligned with it. Most traffic travels along it since it provides an easy way to get from A to B, having several smaller highways branch off it in fascinating intersection systems. Green Star Speedway The Most infamous Street on Tanmagna, in a state of disrepair and leading through a dangerous milieu, is usually used to settle conflicts via race or chase. Due to the high criminality rate, the area surrounding the speedway has been declared a no-go zone for authorities. Solek Springs This part of the city is built in the style of more classic American architecture, and very reminiscent of the City of Boston in many places. Solekians took a liking to the area and decided to live there, forming a small Solekian community. The streets are lit in soft white, and life is simpler here than it is in the more bustling parts of the Planet, or at least that is what the locals say. The Main attraction is a big plaza displaying a bronze statue of Neil Cicierega and Ray Parker, Jr, above them towering Solek Little Photokia Built in the Communist-era style, this part of town is made to house as many as possible for as little as possible while still having it be comfortable. Appealing to the Photokians, they quickly gathered and moved into that area, which everyone was fine with, not wanting to live in such „shabby blocks of concerete“, while the Photokians called it „Like Home“. At nights, one can hear Hardbass and Turbofolk music droning out of nightclubs and radios small groups of Gopniks gather around in the orange-yellowy shine of the streetlights. The main complaints people from other parts of the world have is that there are no benches to sit and rest on. „The Steel Forest“ The area that was unfinished due to the disappearance of the workers was dubbed „The Steel Forest“ by the people on the planet due to the many unfinished buildings and the steel beams protruding from them being very reminiscent of the trees in a forest, randomly rising to the top. Even in this version of the Planet, it is a dangerous are due to the many safety hazards, but also because of the many lowlives seeking shelter or refuge in the shells of what could have become homes for them and others. Below Below the Planet's crust is a sewer and water refining system spanning all across the underground of the surface. With its maze-like structure, this area is also a residence of many homeless and criminals. The bigger threat are the gangs which roam the sewers, groups of dangerous people combining their forces to survive in the narrow network of layers upon layers of tunnels. Rumor has it that apparently, there is a great castle hidden there somewhere, built by a construction worker who was denied to place one in the city istelf, and spitefully set it in the sewers. The Remains When the workers disappeared, a small part of the desert, covering around a third of the planet, was left untouched. At night freezing cold and blazing hot during the day, it is highly advised to never step into the desert due to the high risk of getting lost, freezing to death or dying from the heat. Many daring people think they can prove their toughness by crossing the remains from one side to another, but most of those have failed. Porimān Bazaar On the route from Little Photokia to the Tanmagna Spaceport lies a large tent, standing on the border to the Remains. Under this Tent, operated by a Po-Matoran peddler, lies the Porimān Bazaar, housing many different stalls selling everyday items, foods of every kind and exotic goods. At first opposed by the government as it posed a threat to the Tanmagnan Trade Federation's Monopoly on the planet, it quickly became a popular attraction and place for shopping and was tolerated to not upset the public. Despite offering a wider variety of Items, the Tanmagnan Trade Federation's stores are still favored by locals due to its consistent range of products and generally cheaper pricing without need of bartering. The poles The North- and South Pole of Tanmagna are a fenced-off region to everyone but a few officials and workers. Past the electrified barriers one can only see many thousands of weird,mysterious, antenna-like structures. No commoner knows of their purpose. The Moon The Tanmagnan Moon is a small satellite orbiting the already small planet. It is rumored there may be a military base on it.